


[POT][柳生仁]先让兄弟爽一爽01

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: *CP为柳生比吕士×仁王雅治。满脑子黄色废料的产物。仁王性转，未恋爱前的暧昧期你撩我我撩你就是不捅破窗户纸设定，毫无逻辑和科学性可言。柳生仁王两人均活体OOC。





	[POT][柳生仁]先让兄弟爽一爽01

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter@莫绯，借朋友号上来停车。

被推倒在床上的仁王开始认真地思考之前是不是撩柳生撩得太过分了。  
柳生双膝跪在柔软的床铺上，上身贴近仁王，左手则捏着他纤细的下巴，一直被隐藏在镜片后的眼睛凝视着他，那是一双表面呈深紫色，越往深处去就越接近黑色的眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着，在眼睑下方投下一小块阴影。仁王敏感地察觉到他与自己皮肤接触的手指也失去了往常的稳定性。  
啊啊……在紧张啊，连接吻都没有的过的绅士柳生。  
那刚才为什么要做出一副胸有成竹经验丰富的样子啊？！  
仁王在心中默默吐槽道，但他也知道现在不是说出这种话的恰当时间，身侧垂落在床铺上的手臂挪动了一下，抓住了柳生用来支撑上身重量的右手的手腕，手指触碰上温热脆弱的腕侧皮肤，拇指和食指的指尖相触，脉搏带来的震动沿着血管一路爬上仁王的身体。  
他腹部发力，抬起了上身，仰起头贴上了柳生抿紧的、柔软的嘴唇。   
有点像热热的双皮奶，仁王觉得和柳生接吻的感觉挺治愈，忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇瓣。所以之后要怎么做呢？同样的笨蛋处男陷入了沉思。  
不等仁王沉浸于思索之中，柳生就自如地张开嘴含住了仁王的舌头，轻轻吮吸着湿热的软物，间或用粗糙的舌苔拍打舔舐着敏感的上颚口腔黏膜，仁王腰一软便再度重重摔回床面，柳生凑近了，不依不饶地吻他。  
激烈的吻持续了好一会儿，柳生才给了仁王喘息的时间，唇舌游移到他的耳畔，细细描摹着舔过仁王的耳廓，含住肉乎乎的耳垂，甚至用犬齿咬住拉扯。仁王偏过头想要躲闪柳生的侵略，身体尽力瑟缩成一团，为了掩饰自己称得上是激烈的反应，他开口想要冲淡暧昧的气氛，却只是欲盖弥彰。  
“比，比吕…..呼…唔，你好像很会嘛…….”  
柳生也有点把持不住，咬了口仁王的耳朵以表示自己的不满，用有些沙哑的声音回应道：“这种时候还是不要说话的好，仁王。”  
随后便又舔吻上身下人的嘴唇，柳生让自己虚压在仁王身上，原先支撑着身体的右手撩起仁王宽松睡衣的下摆，手掌暧昧地摩擦过在部活训练结束后看过多次的白皙腹部，柔软而有弹性的皮肤被打着圈地反复抚摸，犹豫而缓慢地向上游走，在虎口卡住了胸部下缘的一瞬间一切动作都静止。  
仁王觉得非常不自在，察觉到了这种情绪的柳生轻柔地啄吻仁王，手部的动作却又像是被按下了播放键一般再度恢复运作，他的手暂时没有继续向上走，微微一动手骨，严丝合缝地与柔软乳肉贴合，小幅度地晃动着，胸部随之摇晃起来。  
“很奇怪……。”仁王左右摇摆着头部，态度鲜明地拒绝，被束起来的头发也凌乱地散开，在这种情况下他也无法再保持淡定。  
“嘘……我知道。”柳生温柔地注视着他，断断续续地舔着仁王白皙的脖颈。  
仁王心想你知道个鬼啊你知道？！  
柳生显然是嘴上说着我知道我知道却不会付诸于实践的人，他的手直接罩住了胸部，控制住力道地揉弄把玩着， 柔软的、与肌肉截然不同的质感让他觉得很愉悦。仁王被这种怪异的体验刺激得微微弓起了身子，柳生轻笑着把头凑向仁王的脖颈处，颈侧敏感的皮肤被头发若有似无地刮搔着，仁王条件反射地就想逃，柳生那一如既往令人安心的沉稳声音钻进他的耳朵：“嘘……我知道，我知道……知道仁王君很难接受这样的自己，知道仁王君觉得这样很奇怪很诡异，都没心情欺诈我了不是么……我知道。”  
从容不迫地揉捏着酥软的部位，安静蛰伏的巨兽猛然袭击了猎物，手指温柔地收紧，大拇指猛地擦过敏感的乳首，仁王发出抑制不住的短促呻吟，乳尖一下子硬挺了起来，小石子一般撞击了柳生的指尖。  
“我知道仁王君也喜欢我。”  
仁王最后的想法是，自家的绅士彻彻底底变黑了。  
   
玩弄着右胸的乳尖，柳生恶劣地用两根手指捏住揉搓，混杂着疼痛的快感让仁王向后反仰上身，随即乳首被按压着陷进乳晕后高速旋转摩擦，把仁王的神经都烧成了灰烬。  
一边把未被仔细对待过的乳头向外拉扯，柳生一边用另一只手悄然撩起睡衣下摆，衣服的一侧被向上推去，最后斜斜堆落在仁王的锁骨处，相当色情地只露出了白嫩的左乳，因为没有支撑而温柔地晃动着，嫩红的乳尖一接触到冷空气便变得硬挺了。  
轻轻抓捏了几下，柳生凑过去含住受冷落的软红，含了一会儿后又松开了，乳头上蒙着一层晶亮而淫靡的水光，用舌尖拨弄了几下，小小的硬粒被舌尖操纵着，随后又整个含进嘴里，甚至吮吸出了饥渴的声响。  
“唔…..嗯啊……”  
仁王辛苦地压抑着呻吟，坏心眼的黑绅士却趁着用舌尖挑逗一侧乳尖的功夫，把另半边的衣角也拎了起来，被手指欺负了许久的乳首已经硬得胀痛，柳生把它含进嘴里的时候仁王本能地想要蜷起身体，躲开柳生的唇舌，但是已经挺立的乳尖被湿热粗糙的舌苔温柔抚慰的感觉实在太棒，他又不禁抬起身体，把自己的胸乳凑得更近些。  
手指插入柳生的发丝中，仁王把他按向自己。小腹处传来一阵阵陌生的下坠感，让他忍不住像是蛇一样扭动起身体，含糊不清的恳求在齿列间游动，被这样热情的反应刺激到，柳生凶狠地用犬齿咬住被舔得湿润的乳头，手指重重地搓捏另一侧，被完全激起了控制欲和施虐欲的他甚至用指甲刮挠，仁王的呻吟也愈发难以克制。  
好痛，但是想要更多。  
柳生微微喘着气去含吮仁王的嘴唇，手指从胸部的位置一路向下，拽住睡裤的腰部，仁王顺从地抬起双腿，换来大腿外侧接近臀部的位置被重重拍了一下，他稍微有点委屈，刚想吐槽，柳生就率先开口了：“很想要吗？”  
“柳生你OOC了喂！”  
又迎来一记拍打，红印当即显现了出来，柳生把睡裤拽下却没有扔开，只是让它停留在脚踝处。仁王的脚踝长得很好看，踝骨把皮肤撑起一个凌厉的轮廓，此时此刻却又脆弱得让人想要折断它。  
“这种时候不要说其他话。”  
明明是你先开口的吧？！仁王一边这么腹诽着，一边却觉得抖S气场全开的柳生有点帅。  
想要更多。  
仁王抬起上身，双臂柔软地环住柳生的脖颈，两人的身体几乎贴在一起摩擦。  
“puri。那就让我，除了求你，说不出其他话啊。”  
   
柳生压了上去，乳肉顶端挺立的乳尖蹭过他的胸膛，偶尔碰到他的乳首，引来一声闷哼。热吻过后唇舌向下，舔吻吮吸着锁骨处凹陷的皮肤，手指隔着棉质内裤在情动的部位逡巡，突然重重往里一顶！  
“唔…！太不温柔了吧你？！”  
布料沾染上淫靡黏腻的汁水，比干燥的时候更柔软一些，略显粗糙的质感与脆弱的嫩肉摩擦着，迫于手指的压力而向深处挤去。穴肉抽搐着绞紧、推拒异物的进入，即使此刻的柳生进入了鬼畜黑化模式，但好歹还没黑到底，他温柔地在穴口处刺探，察觉到仁王因为疼痛而微微蜷缩起来的四肢，柳生轻缓地退了出来。  
手指上粘连着透明的、散发着淫荡气味的汁液，柳生把手指在仁王眼前虚晃一圈，勾起嘴角调侃道：“仁王君比较喜欢不温柔的我不是吗？和你搭档这么久，我可是对你了如指掌。一直拿我取乐子，也是想让我露出不一样的表情吧。”  
“Bin~go！”仁王抬手抓住柳生的手腕，拉向自己的嘴角，眼睛里蒙着一层湿润的水光，探出舌尖试探性地舔了一下，然后神色自若地将手指含入口中。  
“.…..哪学来的啊你。”  
“这种时候不要说其他话。Piyo。”  
作为回应，柳生的手指轻巧地拨开内裤——甚至没有脱下它，拨开鬈曲的毛发，柳生凝视了一会儿，呈现淡粉色的洞穴外部覆着晶亮的液体，呈现出湿润的质感。“喂…你别盯着看啊。”仁王把头偏向一侧，这也实在太羞耻了，下身忍不住紧缩了起来。  
于是柳生看到的就是那闭合的穴口抽动了一下，吐露了一大股丰沛的汁液，顺着皮肤向下流淌，直到沉重地砸落在床单上，先是汇聚成小小一滩，然后缓慢地浸湿布料。让那一块儿都看起来汁水淋漓、相当可口。  
这他妈也太色情了。教养良好的柳生少年忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。  
伸出手指揉弄了一下已经充血挺立的花核，仁王整个人都抽动了一下，柳生动作柔和地抚弄了一会儿，便把覆盖着穴口的皮肉拨开，手指在入口处搓揉几下后直接挤进已然泥泞不堪的洞穴，在体液的润滑下破开穴肉，发出了令人害羞的淅沥水声。汁水仿佛流不尽似的，温柔地舔湿了柳生的手指。  
湿热的媚肉凶狠地咬住柳生的手指，他一边用另一只手抚慰着仁王的乳尖，一边艰难地把手指抽出至洞口处，随后又添了一根。两根手指明显要比一根手指困难，柳生抬起上身凑近仁王，在他嘴角轻柔地啄吻，然后便侧向仁王的胸前，将乳尖含入嘴里吮吸舔弄，空闲的双手揉捏着仁王的臀肉好使得他放松下来，手指温柔地钻进深处，耐心等待至穴肉习惯了手指的存在后猛然迅速抽动起来。  
“呃..嗯…唔啊..！停，停….唔….”  
柳生一边抽动，一边勾动指尖开凿洞穴，在某个角度抽插时仁王失控地呻吟出声，弓起了身子，脚趾都紧张地蜷紧了。柳生虽然是处男，但该知道的比谁都清楚，他朝着那儿发起了凶猛的进攻，用齿列摩擦过敏感的乳尖，一手施了点巧劲地按住仁王的腹部，把他钉在床上，被仁王的穴肉吮吸着的手指抽插出淫荡的声响，穴口处四溅的汁液打湿了柳生的手。  
仁王踢动小腿，柳生毫不怀疑如果现在自己松开手，仁王会慌不择路地逃窜开。  
所以他更不可以停下了，手指每一次都快狠准地戳上敏感点，“呜啊啊啊！”仁王反仰脖颈，如同濒死的天鹅般哀呼，腰部猛地弹起，落回床铺的一瞬间柳生抽出手指，脆弱的小穴几乎是喷涌着流出淫水来，在空中划过低低的弧度后把床铺浇湿了。  
高潮后的仁王虚弱地阖着眼，穴口还时不时抽动着，涌出一小股蜜汁。柳生温和地亲吻他，手指却又抚上了还未从快感中恢复过来的穴口，在那道狭长的缝隙上滑动。  
仁王：你是魔鬼吗.jpg  
   
仁王揪紧了被单，柳生的三根手指轻而易举地进入了剧烈高潮后的肉穴，那里被淫水润滑地几乎都要失去咬合外物的能力了，柳生感觉自己仿佛是把手指插入了松软的奶油，粘腻柔软的物态吮吸着他。  
内壁上的凸起和褶皱都被他擦过，手指在洞穴深处缓慢碾压，仁王几乎颤抖起来。  
“差不多了吧？”  
抽出手指，柳生慢条斯理地开始解腰带。  
“喂喂喂，比吕你这样有点像变态强奸犯啊。”仁王一边吐槽着一边忍不住缩起身子往后挪去，他现在身体酸软得连挪动都非常困难，所以柳生轻易便捏住了他的脚踝。温暖粗糙的手暧昧地沿着弧线一路向上，滑过小腿停留在膝弯处，稍一发力便把他拖向了自己。  
柳生炽热硬挺的性器摩擦着穴口，那种诡异的感觉让一直偏着头的仁王忍不住看向那儿，一看他就挣扎着往后躲去：“不行不行这真的不行，柳生我没在骗你的。”一想到要被那么粗大的东西插进去，仁王就头皮发麻。  
柳生的手像撸小动物一般摸了摸仁王的头发，下身却以不容拒绝的姿态突破了洞口，向深处挤进。初经人事的小穴太紧了，抽搐着咬合起来，拒绝性器的入侵，仁王嘴唇都被咬得发白了，手指神经质地痉挛。  
其实那头柳生也不好受，他被仁王夹得也很疼，敏感的顶端抽痛，却还是安抚性地亲吻仁王，含吮他的舌尖和唇瓣。他很想说点什么，却又不知道在这个情况下说什么才不会显得很奇怪，纵然并不后悔自己刚才所做的选择，但终究是心疼的。  
当然是很痛的。仁王觉得自己都要被撕裂了，这种疼和在网球场上受伤产生的疼痛不是一种，它更漫长也更磨人。但他不是会被疼痛冲昏头脑的人，都到了这个份上，停下显然不可能了，而且除去现在的情况有那么点奇怪，“和柳生上床”这件事他并不讨厌。  
而且柳生虽然是个处男，技巧却挺不错的不是吗，现在的痛是难以避免的。  
于是他努力放松身体，有些乏力地回应柳生的吻。  
长期双打产生的默契让柳生几乎在一瞬间就了解了仁王的心情，延续着这个绵长热情的吻的同时手掌抚摸过仁王的敏感带，最后温情地停留在了侧腰。穴肉被破开的同时，敏感的腰部被爱抚过的感觉使得那儿渐渐又变得汁水丰盈起来，把一整根粗热的肉棒都吃了进去。  
   
性器完全进入的时候两个人都松了口气，柳生体贴地停住了动作，于是仁王终于寻得了一个可以喘息的间隙。体内属于柳生的东西安静地蛰伏着，却有着不容忽视的存在感，色情的饱胀感让仁王伸手摸上了自己的小腹——那儿被顶得撑出了一个模糊的形状。  
仁王开始作死了。  
他收紧了小穴，柳生猝不及防地低吟出声。这还不够，他伸出手抚摸上柳生的胸膛，用指甲刮了刮已经挺立的乳首。  
柳生按住仁王小腹上的手，下身迅疾有力地抽送起来，每一下都不偏不倚地顶到手指刚刚拜访过的敏感处，没一会儿仁王便被操干得几乎说不出话来，咬住自己的手背含糊地呜咽，眼角沁出了一点儿湿润的水光。  
“不是你说的吗？让你除了求我，说不出其他的话来。”柳生强势地把手指从侧边伸进仁王口中，迫使他松开了咬着手背的牙齿，银色的发早已散开，随着柳生抽插的动作无力地在床单上拍甩，另一只手用了点劲地按住他的手。仁王几乎可以隔着薄薄的皮肉感受到柳生的性器是如何鞭挞着他的洞穴。  
太羞耻了，这种羞耻感却带来了更大的快感，下身一阵阵酸胀，被拍打得汁水四溅。  
他含着柳生的手指吮吸，就好像他淫靡的小穴吮吸柳生的肉棒一样，眼前蒙上了一层泪水让他看不清柳生的脸。腿呈M字型被压在床上，这个姿势方便进入但承受方的确会相当辛苦，他含糊地抱怨道：“腿酸……”随后轻轻咬了咬柳生的指尖。  
柳生抽出手指，捞起他的膝弯，把他的腿拉到自己肩膀上，跪坐在仁王两腿之间继续操他。  
仁王的下身几乎整个悬空了，下意识地揪紧床单，柳生却缓慢地把床单从他手里拉出来，右手与他的左手十指交握。俯身在锁骨和胸部留下红色的印记，伞端实打实地抵住敏感点碾压。他全然不顾身下仁王的无力挣扎，只是耐心十足地挑逗着他的敏感点。  
见仁王一直不求他，柳生伏在仁王耳边低语：“失礼了。”  
话音刚落，柳生的手指就找到了已然充血挺立、急需抚慰的花核揉捏按压，间或按住它高速旋转，甚至曲起指尖弹拨，令人难以承受的快慰如潮水一般淹没了仁王的神经末梢，他弓起身子胡乱呻吟推拒，几乎带了些哭腔。  
同时柳生又猛烈抽插起来，仁王真的是要哭出声了，上面和下面都是。  
但是下面似乎哭得更快，大股汁水淋上柳生性器顶端让他脊背一阵酥麻，伸手拧上仁王的乳尖，柳生丝毫没有放缓攻势，反倒是更用力地操弄起来，仁王的眼角已经红了，呻吟里糅杂了哽咽。  
刚刚高潮过的身体根本经不起这样，仁王终于松了口：“呜…求你….呃啊..！！”  
“求什么？”  
柳生喘息着用手揉过仁王下身泥泞的洞口，把淫水都抹到他胸口上来，亮晶晶一片水光，肉棒打桩似的在仁王的洞穴里进出。  
“比吕士…求，求你..唔……“  
柳生扬起手，在仁王的臀肉上烙下一巴掌，清脆的响声混在扑哧扑哧的水声中，一边不紧不慢地揍他，一边气势汹汹地操他。  
低下头去凶狠地咬住仁王的唇瓣，随着柳生一个挺身，炙热的精液洒落在仁王洞穴深处，烫得他哆嗦了一下，又涌出一股蜜汁来。  
   
“哎，你刚才直接射在里面，会不会怀孕。”  
稍微缓过来一点儿的仁王就开始满嘴跑火车。  
柳生抱着他，细碎地亲吻他的侧脸：“不会的，你明天就可以变回来了。”  
“你怎么知道的？”仁王用狐狸眼瞟了瞟他。  
“早上我发现你没来，就去问了丸井君。他好像也吓坏了，没等我怎么逼问就全说了。”柳生缓慢抚摸着仁王的身体，不紧不慢道：“他前天买好蛋糕回来，在路上看到一个衣衫褴褛的老奶奶，就分了一个蛋糕给她，结果那个老奶奶问他有没有什么心愿。”  
仁王嘴角一抽。  
“啊，就是你想的那样，他因为你抢了他的零食，就随口说了句‘希望我的队友仁王雅治能当一天女孩子’。”  
这个有点玄幻吧喂(#`O′)  
但仁王也没吐槽，手指在柳生的腰胯部逡巡，问道：“那你呢？你为什么过来？”  
“为了满足你的心愿啊。你不是想先让我爽一爽么，权当作今天的日行一善好了。”  
“你信不信我和你分手？”  
“仁王君又在欺诈我了。明明很喜欢我不是么，下面也很喜欢。”  
仁王一脸“你这家伙OOC得很夸张”的表情看着柳生。  
然后抬起头和他接吻。  
“是啊。”  
END


End file.
